The Phantom of the Anime
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: If The Phantom of the Opera is an anime, this is what it wouldn't be like. But it makes fun of the cliches with the Phantom characters.
1. Maho Shojo

Summery: A bunch of anime clichés put together for a Phantom of the Opera fanfiction, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Like many authors, I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, which would be owned by Gaston Leroux. I also do not own the concept of anime. I think the creator of Astro Boy, Osamu Tezuka made the first characters with huge eyes, small nose and mouths that are tiny when they're closed and ridiculously huge when they're open.

A/N: Hey, MST, flame or spork all you want here, this is not taken very seriously here. If you do anything to insult this fanfiction, tell me. I would love to read it.

Just for a record I do like anime. I just like to make fun of the things that I like.

_**The Phantom of the Anime**_

Episode one

Maho Shojo

Everything was just normal at the Opera House. This included normal singers, normal ballerinas and normal orchestra. Christine Daae got by pretty well with everyday routine, maybe the opera they were working on made some excitement, but then they went through it so many times that it got boring quick. The only thing that kept Christine moving on in life was the rumors of the Opera Ghost and her Angel of Music.

Her best friend told her about the Opera Ghost. He made chaos around the opera. Whenever something bad happened it was blamed on the Opera Ghost. Meg also said that he demanded money from the managers. 20,000 Francs was what they gave him every month. Christine often wondered where Meg got the stories, but the ballerinas believed her.

Her Angel of Music was a story told from her deceased father. He told her about her angel in a young age. He was a music teacher that watched over her. Her father said that once he died that he will send Christine her angel to her. She waited everyday for him ever since her father died.

One day when she was asleep she head someone singing, "Christine!"

She woke up immediately; she had no clue who just called her name. This had been going on for a while, but she finally began to do something about it. "Where and who are you?"

"Why, Christine, I am your Angel of Music," the voice introduced himself. Christine knew that he was male because of the voice sounded like a man's.

Christine's eyes glowed with excitement she couldn't believe that her angel was finally here. Bubbles appeared around her, "Really?"

"Yes I am, and I will give you voice lessons," he said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, I would, I have been waiting my whole life for them!" Christine cried as she spun around in her super deformed form.

"Then after practice," the voice explained, "come to this room and lessons will begin."

* * *

Christine went to her lessons everyday, even when she was sick. Which wasn't good for the voice, but she was that dedicated. She improved vastly the voice he told her that she sung very well.

One day she found a simple gold ring on her dresser with a note written in red ink. It read:

Christine,

I have given you this ring for you to become an Angel of Music yourself.

Sincerely,

Angel

Squeals came out of Christine's thought as her mouth grew huge. "This is so romantic," she yelled. The young girl put it on right away and got to her dress rehearsal. The opera she was doing was Hannibal and she played in the chorus as a slave girl. When she got out of her room she remembered that she forgot her ear plugs, "Graaaaah!" she cried as waterfalls of tears went down her eyes, "now I have to listen to Carlotta's bad voice?"

* * *

"Think ov meeeeeeeeee, think of me fonddddddllllyyyy, when you say goooooood byyyeeeeeeeeee." The signing of the opera diva was unbearable. Mme. Giry's idea of using earplugs was a good one, if Christine only remembered the ear plugs. The waterfalls continued to flow as Carlotta sang with much effort.

But the singing was interrupted when the back drop fell right on Carlotta. Her scream was better sounding than her singing talent. It was just the chance that the new managers were there on a tour. They ran up to their star right away. "Please miss, these things do happen."

Carlotta flung up as she fixed her meatball like hair, "Si, these things do happen," she recited, but her eyeliner began to drop with her tears, "but unless if you can keep these things from happening these things do not happen!" She stormed off as fire flew from her head.

"Well great," the other manager uttered, "now what are we suppose to do? Carlotta has no understudy!"

Christine looked at her ring, "I am an Angel of Music," she whispered to herself. That was when a light came from the ring and music notes began to surround her as they spin around. The fears in her eyes began to tear. She was confused and scared, but a little excited. Her hair grew by wide amounts and a dress appeared on her body. It was a short sleeveless white dress that puffed out at the bottom. A light blue ribbon formed in the middle. Long white knee length boots came onto her feet, ribbons flew onto them as they zagged across her boots. White frilly elbow length gloves formed from her hands also as her ring stood outside of the gloves. Not only the clothes appeared from nowhere but small silver wings sprouted from her back. She didn't know what just happened. Her clothes changed all the sudden and she felt some new power, but not only power, but courage. She came up to the managers, "I can sing for the night."

The managers' eyes grew wider than they already were. They nodded their heads in agreement, one of them asked "but who are you?"

Christine smiled, "I am an Angel of Music." She began to sing in a voice that she never expected herself to ever use, "Think of me, think of my fondly, when we say good bye!"

"You are in," both of the managers called out, "until Carlotta comes back."

* * *

After the show she went back to her dressing room and her dress disappeared and she was back into her regular clothing. There was a knock on the door, "Christine?" It was Meg's voice. Christine opened the door right away to let her in. "Oh my goodness, Christine where were you?" Meg rambled with excitement. "There was an angel that took Carlotta's place when she left."

The door was slammed by Christine and her face went very close to Meg, "let me let you on for a secret."

"Oh?" Meg stood straight up and put her hand on her hip, she was very curious, "do you have a new lover?"

Christine's head shook rapidly, "I never had a boyfriend since I was twelve, so no, but that angel was—

The gasp from Meg's mouth was huge, "Wow, it was you? Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No," Christine answered, "I really do not know how to do it, it just happened…" But how much she wished that she could, she could share the same feeling that she had when she was on the stage. It was a feeling of accomplishment after so much hard work. But how could she teach something that she didn't know how to do?

But a knock from the door came again, "remember, it is a secret between you and me." Christine came to open the door.

The door flung open and a man stood. He had flowing long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. It would be hard to tell if he was a man or a woman. But because of senses, he was a man. Roses lean on her arm and his lips came to Christine's cheek. Christine blushed, "Raoul? Is that you?"

"You were great Christine, I would never know to see you here," the man said with his amazing French accent. He gave her the twelve beautiful red roses that he carried.

The nails of Meg's fingers scratched on her head, "how did you know that it was her?" She was right, since he came from nowhere then assumed that the angel was Christine. There was something suspicious about this man.

"I'm a Vicomte, I know everything about these things," was Raoul's excuse.

The eyebrow of Meg's rose, "and does being a Vicomte also the reason why you got the roses for Christine without knowing that she was there?"

Raoul's eyes went shifty, "Well…that was actually from the managers… I stole them." Sweat dropped from his head, "please do not tell anyone, they do not know yet."

"Well, they are still very beautiful," Christine took some rotted flowers from a vase then put the roses in, "I will keep them in good condition."

Raoul was glad to find Christine at the Opera House; he wanted to ask her something: "would you like to go out for dinner to-night?"

Meg was still very suspicious about Raoul even with his good answers to everything, "now why did you say 'to-night' and not 'tonight'? Did you steal it from Scott Fitzgerald, or is being a Vicomte also?"

The friend of our hero was completely ignored. Mainly because she was asking ridiculous questions and was breaking the fourth wall way too often.

"Well," Christine took a second to think, "I do have a music lesson tonight, but I really would like to catch up with you…"

Raoul smiled, "great, I will get my hat!" He went out of her room to get his hat, just as he said.

"That answered that for you," Meg joked, "you better get dressed, I will tell my mother that you left with him." She left the room and closed the door.

Christine began to get dressed when she heard the voice sing to her, "angel?" she asked, and she realized that her angel heard the whole conversation. How awkward it was to accept dinner without his approval. "I didn't know that you will be here so—'

But when she looked around she noticed that she was under the Opera House. She saw a man who wore a mask that only covered half of his face in front of her. Everything went black after that.

* * *

When Christine came back to consciousness she noticed that she was covered by sheets and sitting next to them was the man, who stared at her every second. Christine was scared out of her mind. "Who…who are you? Where is my angel?" That was when she realized, "no, it can't be you!"

He nodded his head, he looked very serious out of what half of his face could show, "I not an angel or—

"Wait, Meg told me that a ghost lives under here," Christine deducted, "so you must be the opera ghost, who is also an angel…" A light bulb appeared from Christine's head, "so you are a half angel half phantom!"

His head began to steam up, "no, I am just Erik!"

The head of Christine popped up right in front of this Erik man, "I am not so sure."

Thoughts went through Erik's head, maybe he being a ghost and an angel will win her heart, "Yes, Christine, as I am an angel but I am also the phantom of the opera."

Christine's eyes looked down at her hands, "then…why did you have to kidnap me?"

Erik seemed to know that answer right away, "Because we are to be married."

As wide are the characters' eyes were, Christine's grew wider, "what?"

"Tonight we are to be married," Erik repeated himself.

Water dotted from Christine's eyes, "no, we can't get married; I am already in love, with another man, the one that I talked to earlier."

Erik looked out into the distance, "Well, too bad, because I cannot live without you," then he turned around and grabbed her wrist tightly, "we will marry now!"

Christine winced, "no," she whispered, "I am an Angel of Music." A light came from the ring the Christine wore and the dress formed right in front of Erik's eyes. She flew a few feet back, "Ring!" She called out as the ring grew and floated in front of her and she took the ring right on the palm of her hands.

The hands of Erik clapped, "good work, I knew that you would figure out the true power of the engagement ring." His hand extended to Christine, "Marry me, and I will teach you your true abilities."

"I still refuse the offer," Christine announced, she held out her ring and sang, "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we say good bye!"

Power came out of the center of the ring as it attacked Erik, but he flipped out of the way. The mask came off in the process. He immediately put his hand over the half of his face, "you fool!"

The blink of Christine's eyes was slow, but she needed to get what she just saw. It looked like a disfigurement, "you…you…?"

"Yes, I am horrible," Erik scream on the top of his lungs, he slapped her in the face, "how dare you! Any woman that sees my face belongs to me. There is no turning back now!"

"It…it…was an accident," Christine's eyes went watery up again, "I didn't know."

Erik went out of his anger and looked at Christine, he knew that he loved a beautiful woman like her, "your fear of me…but can learn to love a monster like me."

Her hands wiped her enormous eyes, "you, think so? But I am already in love."

"You will learn to forget too," Erik patter her on the back, "we will return to the surface you need some time to think about our marriage."

* * *

Meg was asleep in her room when she saw a candle flash, the light opened her eyes. She saw her good friend Christine, "I need to talk to you Meg, but promise to keep this a secret too."

"What?" Meg drearily muttered. "It is midnight, go back to bed."

"But I have been visited by the Opera Ghost."

END OF EPISODE


	2. Harem

A/N: Historically I know that something like this plot would never happen, but I am just making a bunch of genres here. Yes, I will even put up the ones that I hate….although I do not hate harem, I do love Tenchi and Love Hina. I do hate some that I will not name.

_**The Phantom of the Anime**_

Chapter 2

Harem

An empty book, which was what Christine have found when she was packing her things to move to a whole new place. Her life was about to change forever. It wasn't about to change in a negative way, but nothing positive either. She packed the last couple of things and took a quill and ink from out of another box and began to write.

"Change," she wrote down in her book, "is it for the best or worst? Two men, yet I had to choose neither. They could not live without me, so I we agreed to live with both. This could be a dream or a nightmare I may not know."

She looked up with her bright blue eyes. They were neither cheerful nor full of sorrow. She agreed with both men that she would live with them. There were full of conflict. She feared that she would be in between a war for life. It was either that or sorrow of one man without his love. She left with her boxes with the important possessions that she had, including the book with one filled page, the quill and ink.

--

It was a little house that was connected to another. It was Erik's job to come up with a house. Christine thought that it was a very cute house. As she thought she was about to walk up the steps with the boxes in her arms. But she was too quick on the step because she slipped on one. She screamed until she felt something hard, but it wasn't the ground. She looked around to see a man in a black mask caught her just in time, "E-Erik?" Christine blushed. Erik wasn't a very muscular man at all. He was actually practically a living skeleton. She was very surprised that he would save her like that.

Erik couldn't hold her much longer, since he dropped her right on the ground. "No," he told himself.

"Ow," Christine reacted right away from the fall. Pain fled from the outside of her head to her skull, though she felt lucky that it didn't crack it at all.

A chuckle was heard by both of them, "very useful to use your energy to save her then drop her right after that." It was Raoul de Chagny a very rich man who had longish hair and a small mustache.

Christine tried to stand up with much pain circling her head, but she was a bit offended by what he said, "Raoul, Erik was only trying to help."

A hand of Raoul's was offered to Christine to help her up, "he would have to do better than that to win your heart."

Question marks raised above her head when Raoul said that, "what? I thought that I was going to marry neither of you."

Raoul pulled her up and Christine was back on her feet. "You are so naïve Christine," Raoul told her as he shook his head.

The question marks grew larger, "what do you mean naïve?"

Everyone heard footsteps from the sidewalk. Another question mark appeared on Christine's head from who it was. She thought that it was just going to be her, Erik and Raoul. Did someone invite someone else?

When the footsteps stopped they all looked at the person who made the sounds with his feet. "Oh, daroga, you are deciding to visits here?" It was Erik's friend, the Persian, who had saved Erik's life in the brisk of dieing. He had also helped Raoul attempt to rescue Christine from when Erik had captured her.

"No," the Persian gave a glance at Erik, "I am going to live with you also! I have decided that I need to put order in this house. I knew in the first place that this would be chaos."

When the Persian had stated that Christine felt like that she would not be the cause of constant violence, that there was someone to break it up when things got edgy. She did not know him very well but Christine had a feeling that things would be better with him around.

Disagreeing thoughts came from Erik. He didn't want his friend to get into his plan to have Christine back. It would be ruined. He would probably live with this annoying Vicomte forever… or at least until he or the Vicomte dies. "No, you will not—

Oh no, Christine needed to act fast, "the more the merrier I always say." She gave a big nervous smile to everyone with a sweat drop on the side. Her hands were constantly waving so fast it looked like more like that there were more than two hands were there.

Christine's comment was about to be proven wrong by Erik, "When I bought this house I intended it to be for Christine and I, but when I made the deal I still had a keep the house. I do not think that it could fit four."

Out of nowhere a paper fan smacked Erik on the backside of his head. It was the Persian's, "you bought a house _before_ you threatened Christine to marry you? Then you kept the house when there were going to be more to come?"

"That," Raoul stated, "deserved a hit from a paper fan." That was the obvious that Raoul stated, but it really had to be stated.

"Guys," Christine exclaimed. "Let's just unpack and get this over with! Okay?"

"As you wish," Erik gave a bow to Christine, "will you need help with your things?"

A rapid shake of Christine's head was the quick answer, "I can get my boxes myself!"

Not listening to the answer Erik picked up the boxes and went up the steps. Christine just followed as they left The Persian and Raoul alone.

"Do you have any boxes?" asked Raoul.

"I will get them later," the Persian answered.

--

After much unpacking there was a rapid knock on the door, "I will get it," Christine called to the other three men. She clasped onto the door knob. It must have been the neighbors. She had observed another house connected to this one. It must have been them. She thrust the door open to find a very old woman and a teenaged girl with long black hair. The woman had a plate of muffins.

"Oh, you must be our neighbors," Christine gave a friendly smile to both of them, "what are your names?"

"You can call me Mme. Giry," the woman introduced, "and this is my daughter, Meg Giry."

"Well, my name is Christine; would you like to come in?" The neighbors seemed very friendly to Christine, although they seemed very familiar. Probably from the opera house was where she saw them. She sat down on a couch where a coffee table stood by, "would you like some tea?"

"OMG that would be wonderful Chris-chan!" Meg cried. Soon she was hit with a paper fan by no other than the Persian.

"NO," he screamed in a demanding way, "You do not use internet slang or Japanese dialect when this is translated into English."

"English, but aren't we speaking French?" Christine questioned.

His eyes soon turned into little lines of annoyance, "Yeah, but this is written by a lazy, fat American that only knows English."

Meg took the Persian's fan and smacked him right on the head, "don't break the fourth wall!"

Christine went over to the kitchen to get some tea. She got a kettle of water and turned the gas on to boil. She also got three tea cups and three tea packets.

When she was about to walk back to the front room Erik approached her, "Did I smell blueberry muffins?"

Christine gave him a dazed look, "how can you smell I you don't have a nose?" Then she realized that she made a rude comment the realization made her went frantically chibi, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Erik just shook his head, "that's okay; I can smell even if there is no nose, it works just as fine. Now I will need to get some muffins." He came into the front room where he saw Mme. Giry, Meg, the Persian and…Raoul? He was speaking in that aggravating voice again.

"So Christine and I are engaged now, waiting to marry in five months and expecting a baby boy after the marriage…" he continued to make up crap that wasn't true.

The Persian, though, smacked him with a paper fan, "why did I even let you speak the first word of that sentence?"

Erik sneaked by to grab a muffin and was about to sneak out, but Christine came by with cups of hot water with tea bags. "Erik, Raoul, Persian, would you like some tea also?"

Shit, he was exposed, with his great stealth too. "Umm, no," he answered awkwardly, "wearing a mask kind of blocks that."

"Tea would be nice, sweetie" said Raoul, "Do you have any sugar and cream?"

"Yes, I do," Christine responded, "And how about the Persian?"

"Yes" he said, "hitting people with paper fans is tiring work."

"Okay," said Christine, "let me get two more tea cups and packets."

As Christine left Erik decided to sit down with the others.

When Christine came back with the other teacups she also sat down next to Erik.

"So," Mme. Giry prepared herself for a major question, "if this young man is your fiancé, who are the others?"

"I am her father," answered the Persian. As much as he didn't like to make up stories, the truth would probably not be handled.

"Wait, wait," said Erik, "I am more of her father than you are!"

Christine gave her head a huge sweat drop, she had to make something up fast, "they are both my father."

Everyone just stared at Christine, "what?"

"We met in Persia a long time ago," admitted the Persian, "and adopted a little girl named Christine. We never got married but we were still a family"

"Why did you move to France?" asked Meg, "it seems sort of strange that you would go there all of the sudden.

"We lived in France for a very long time," Erik explained, "because Christine wanted to be trained in Opera. I taught her all I knew but she needed more training. She met Raoul at her first performance and became engaged shortly after. We moved to this house to help her and her fiancé get settled."

Meg began to praise them as parents, "Oh, that is very nice that you were being supportive fathers!"

"Yes," Erik said, "'Fathers.'"

"Well," Mme. Giry stood up, "we will have to go to work now, but if you need any help with anything, just knock on our door anytime."

"Thank you very much Madame," Christine got up to shake her hand. She was very pleased to have such nice neighbors. Maybe they would be able to help out once in a while, even if they didn't know the truth.

"Excuse me," Erik grabbed a couple of more muffins, "but I shall eat in the kitchen, please do not disturb me."

"Fine," Christine confirmed, "I will write in my diary a bit."

Now, Raoul and Erik knew a lot about Christine but they never knew that she kept a diary, they both blurted out, "you have a diary?"

Christine put her foot on the first step of the stairs as she smiled a small but polite smile, "I just started it today!"

_If I could find this diary I could read it and use it to my advantage, _was in Erik's head when he just found out about it. Erik was not an honest man so he could pull if off.

Christine went to her room and began to write. "As I begin to live with old friends I also meet new ones. The Persian, who lives with us now and our neighbors: Madame and Meg Giry. I do wonder: what are the first names of Madame Giry and the Persian? They never shared it, but I would like to know. Maybe someday I will find out."

END OF EPISODE


	3. Maho Shonen

A/N: For the lack of research on this genre this is basically a rip off of the anime D.N. Angel. But I hope that you enjoy anyway.

_**The Phantom of the Anime**_

Chapter 3

Maho Shonen

"The Opera Ghost really exist," yeah, that's what most people said, but there hasn't been a single sight of him in years but he couldn't had died, he was around for hundreds of years. Yet he did disappear once in while for the next couple of years, this was just normal. But never in twenty year old Raoul's memory had he seen him on the news or any source. He had heard about him, he was an angel who created great operas but for a price. This "price" went at random. It could be a great deal of money or something of greater value. It disappeared from the hands of whoever had gotten the opera. Raoul didn't know what this, "greater value" meant. Neither did he have that much interest. It was fifteen years since his disappearance.

It was present day in America and Raoul was a college student in an urban campus. His parents paid for his tuition so he had less worry about money compared to others. He majored in History for his love of everything in the past. He was mostly an American History enthusiast and loved to study the American Revolution. Even though he loved his major with a passion he still partied like any other college student.

It was his twenty first birthday and he walked to his friend's house. He suspected nothing, he was on his cell phone, "Yeah, I will be there soon, I am on the way," but when he said that he felt something touch his shoulder. Raoul felt shivers down his spine; he clasped his first and turned around.

"Hey lil' bro!" said an older man around the age of fourty one. He was a tall man with brown hair and a small mustache. He dressed like a student though he was an art professor at the college.

Raoul sighed, "Hey Phil, how are you doing?" Raoul didn't like to have his much older brother as a professor. He was always on his case about all kinds of things, such as if he had done his homework to if he was drinking too much. Raoul is officially legal to drink now, but that didn't mean that he never did before.

"Hey, Raoul, I have to tell you something," Phil explained to his brother, "how about we go to my office to talk about this."

Raoul's cell phone was still on, "I guess I will have to be late."

--

When they both got to Prof. De Chagny's office they both sat down, "brother, have you heard of The Opera Ghost?"

Raoul nodded his head, "vaguely, a stupid legend I may say." He stood up to exit the office. "I would rather study the truth other than a story."

Chuckles came out of the Professor's mouth, "but it is indeed true, if you like it or not, the Opera Ghost occupies your body. It occupied mine also; it is the curse of the De Chagny family."

Raoul's eyes rolled with grief and gave a sarcastic comment. "That's worse than the Red Sox curse!" He stood up to leave to his friend's dorm.

The Professor pointed to the chair across from his desk, "sit back down, I have some history to tell you. I am teaching art history this semester anyway."

Raoul sat back down, he should have said that he would be hours late, he was late for his own birthday party just because his fanaticizing brother thought that he was possessed by a ghost.

Phil cleared his throat, "A long time ago our family lived in France, the land of croissants, surrendering and opera…."

"I thought Italy was the land of opera," Raoul interrupted. Soon he realized that having a debate with his brother would make him later than he already was, so he had just shut up.

The pause of the brother was awkward, "well, anyways, Christine Daee, our great great grandmother, on opera singer fell in love with Raoul de Chagny, our great great grand father. The love was forbidden because The Opera Ghost was also in love with her. But after much fighting he let her go. He died from the grief. When they had their first child thing were just fine, until his twenty first birthday. He turned into the opera ghost when he took over his body and composed great operas. He gives them to theatres but he steals money and…

Raoul let out a great sigh, "I have my birthday party that I am late to!" He got up and ran out of the office.

"Don't go crying to me," Phil called out, "if you turn into the Opera Ghost."

--

The friend of Raoul's was a young man who lived in the French House at the school. His name was Marcus and he majored in French. He gathered a small party in his dorm to celebrate Raoul's birthday, when Raoul got to the dorm he was about to knock on the door when a woman opened it. She had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes, she looked younger than Raoul's other friends but still about college aged. "Happy Birthday Raoul," she smiled at him, "oh, by the way my name is Christine, Marcus' friend."

Raoul stared aimlessly at this girl and pointed at her, "Marcus, who is this first year?"

Marcus came up to Raoul and laughed, "She asked me to drive her to a graveyard in the suburbs, but we soon made friends. I thought you might have liked her."

Raoul took another look at her; she did look familiar until it hit him, "does a red knitted scarf sound familiar to you?"

A confused look on her face appeared on Christine, "a red scarf?" Last time she had one was when she was eleven. She was at the beach when she wind caught her scarf and a boy dived right into the water to save it for her. "Wait a second," she said out loud. This couldn't be that very boy that did that for her. But he had the same name, "could it be you?"

Marcus cracked up, "that is one bazaar coincidence, so you already know each other? I knew that you would make such great friends."

Christine blushed; "Well, actually, we were childhood sweethearts at that age," she giggled, she thought that "sweetheart" was a very silly word. It was the word used between the two; they weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend back then. She didn't want to try to start a new romantic relationship either because of her busy life with her lessons and homework.

Raoul remembered that very fact also. Yet he had a different reaction, he loved her as a child and he wanted to try to date her again. "Well, Christine I was thinking….

Inconveniently Raoul began to feel funny. It was his very soul that began to hurt. That is was changing. He ran to the bathroom from the oddity. Maybe what his older brother said was right; maybe he will change to the Opera Ghost that haunted everyone fifteen years ago. Only that it was in his body.

Everyone was in awe when Raoul ran to the bathroom. He had no reason to go to the bathroom so suddenly like that. "I will go check up on him," Marcus volunteered. He got out of his dorm to knock on the bathroom door, "are you okay, Raoul?" All Marcus heard was screaming so he immediately pushed the door open only to see a huge amount of darkness and Shojo bubbles surround him spinning like a windmill. Marcus' mouth flew wide open, "holy shit!"

The darkness and bubbles soon faded and in Raoul's place stood a man in a dress outfit, a long cape and a white mask which covered half of his face. He chuckled evilly, "Holy shit indeed." The man snapped his fingers and a noose appeared right into his hands, "now, you better not tell all of your friends over in that small room of yours."

Marcus shook his head, "no Erik, I will not tell anyone."

The man stared down at Marcus as if he were a mouse that went to his cupboard and ate all of his food, "how did you know my name?"

"Oh," Marcus had the entire story on how he knew Erik's name, "Well, when I took French in high school there were many girls that were obsessed with you and called you by, 'Erik.'"

The person who was known by the name of Erik pushed Marcus aside and walked out of the bathroom door, "it is a secret kept then."

When Erik was about to get out of the bathroom Christine walked in, "Marcus, I heard a voice that sounds strangely famili…." Christine paused as she looked at Erik. She had heard his voice calling to her since her father died. She didn't know who it was at all, she often ignored it but it was still there. The voice sounded just like his, "It's you, isn't it?"

Confusion fled across Marcus, had Christine met him before? Even though Marcus didn't know, Erik knew what she was talking about, "yes, Christine," he said, "it is me, the Angel of Music."

Christine began to laugh out loud, "Geez, the whole voice out of nowhere was unbelievable, but it's less so with this whole 'angel' thing."

A stress mark appeared on Erik's forehead. "The reincarnation of my one true love and you do not even believe in me?"

The young woman shook her head, "no, I don't, like angels exist? Yeah right!"

"Christine, this is no laughing matter," Marcus sternly said to Christine, "this is the Opera Ghost. He is a man who writes great operas, you should know that!" Marcus was scared and annoyed at the same time. Christine was laughing at the whole matter but he felt that something bad would happen to her.

Christine tried to stop, only snorts came out of her nose, "You mean those stupid rumors that Prof. De Chagny has been talking about?"

Marcus gave a look at Christine, "They're true; you may face the consequences if you keep on going." Marcus was very nervous about Christine; he knew the entirety of the original story. He read the book in both French and English. This man was dangerous and mad.

"Oh," Erik spat out a chuckle, "but she already will face the consequences of not believing in her own angel." He snapped his fingers and ropes appeared and bound Christine across her upper body. He picked her up and called out, "To my dungeon of my back despair!" A puff of black smoke and Shojo bubbles surrounded them. They soon faded away and both of them were gone.

Petrified, Marc did nothing. He just stared at the wall…scared of what happened to Raoul, what happened to Christine and what happened to him. He didn't know where Raoul went when Erik appeared, and he just kidnapped his other friend. He promised not to tell everyone else…but that would be in his dorm. There was one person who he could tell: Professor Phillip De Chagny.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
